Finn Edwards
). 성공하면 당신은 핀이 여전히 살아있지만 불에 타서 재기 불능이 된 것을 발견합니다. 그는 하기로 했지만 완수할 수 없었던 일을 당신에게 말합니다. 임무 특별 자산 카드 1장을 얻습니다. 실패하면 당신은 영영 핀을 찾을 수 없게 됩니다. 성공하건 실패하건 간에 핀 에드워즈의 조사자 말을 버립니다. |정신0=어떻게 한건지는 모르겠지만, 핀은 간신히 몰래 자신의 소지품을 당신의 방 속으로 보냈습니다. 핀 에드워즈의 소지품을 모두 얻습니다. 핀의 극심한 편집증이 모든 사람들로부터 멀어지게 했지만, 가끔 당신은 핀을 상기시키는 무언가를 언뜻 볼 수 있었습니다( ). 성공하면 당신은 핀으로부터 자신이 그림자로부터 배운 것을 모두 말해주는 마지막 메시지를 찾아냅니다. 파멸 토큰을 1칸 후퇴시킵니다. 실패하면 어떠한 핀의 자취도 다시 보지 못하게 됩니다. 성공하건 실패하건 간에 핀 에드워즈의 조사자 말을 버립니다. |Lore=2 |Influence=3 |Observation=3 |Strength=2 |Will=3 }} FAQ Q: 핀의 행동 능력은 어떻게 작동합니까?원문: Q. How does Finn Edwards’s active ability work? A: 핀이 자신의 행동 능력을 쓸 때, 핀은 자신 또는, 같이 있는 다른 조사자를 선택하거나 둘다 선택할 수 있습니다. 핀 자신만 선택했다면 핀은 이웃한 칸으로 항로 또는 철로를 따라서 1칸 움직일 수 있습니다. 만약 핀과 같이 있는 다른 조사자만 선택했다면 그 조사자는 이웃한 칸으로 항로 또는 철로를 따라서 1칸 움직일 수 있습니다. 만약 핀하고 핀하고 같이 있는 조사자 둘다 선택했다면 핀은 이웃한 칸으로 항로 또는 철로를 따라서 1칸 움직일 수 있고, 선택된 조사자도 그 칸으로 움직일 수 있습니다. 핀하고 핀이 선택한 조사자는 서로 다른 칸으로 움직일 수 없습니다.원문: A. When Finn Edwards uses his active ability, he chooses himself, another investigator on his space, or both himself and another investigator on his space. If Finn chooses only himself, he moves to an adjacent space connected by a Ship or Train path. If Finn chooses only another investigator on his space, that investigator may move to an adjacent space connected by a Ship or Train path. If Finn chooses both himself and another investigator on his space, Finn moves to an adjacent space connected by a Ship or Train path, and the chosen investigator may choose to move to that space as well. Finn and the chosen investigator cannot move to separate spaces. Q: 핀이 뒤집혀진 특별 자산이 이 카드를 버릴 것을 지시할 때 지속 능력을 사용해서 버려지는 것을 막으려고 하면 어떻게 됩니까?원문: Q. What happens if Finn Edwards uses his passive ability to not discard a flipped Unique Asset when instructed? A: 특별 자산의 뒷면에 있는 효과를 처리하고 나서, 그 조사자가 이 카드를 뒤집을 것을 지시받지 않았다면 그 특별 자산 카드는 특별 자산 덱으로 들어가 섞입니다. 이러한 일은 핀이 특별 자산을 버리지 않기 위해 지속 능력을 쓸 때 자주 일어나지만, 다른 방법으로도 일어날 수 있습니다. 핀이 그러한 능력을 쓰는 것에 상관없이 그 특별 자산 카드는 특별 자산 덱으로 들어가 섞입니다.원문: A. After resolving the effects on the back of a Unique Asset, if the investigator was not instructed to “flip this card”, the Unique Asset is shuffled into the Unique Asset deck. This occurs most frequently when Finn Edwards uses his passive ability to choose not to discard a Unique Asset, but it could occur in other ways. Regardless of how it occurs, the Unique Asset is shuffled into the Unique Asset deck.